This invention relates to the field of tool and utensil holders and more particularly to knife holders.
Many different knives with varying shapes and blade thicknesses are used in the preparation of meats and various foods, both commercially and domestically. Carving knives for meat, chopping knives for vegetables, cleavers and bread slicing knives, to name a few, all have different blade cutting edges and blade shape configurations. To prevent damage to the knives and possible injury to users these different knives must be stored and displayed with their cutting edges protected and with a major portion of the blade in view so the knife user can easily select the correct knife.
Knife holders in currect use are versions of several basic types. One of these types is the slotted vertical block, wherein knives are dropped tip first into relatively wide slots cut in a wooden block. The slots of this type of block can accommodate only one size of a knife blade or those knives having smaller blades. Since the slots are closed except at the top, this type of knife holder is difficult to clean and dry and does not display the knife blades for easy selection by the user.
Other knife holders consist basically of a support block having a series of wide slots cut therein which partially bisect the block. In this type of knife holder the weight of the knife rests on the knife edge which sits on the bottom of one of the slots. The knife blade can be dulled by repeated contact with the bottom of the slot and in addition, the knife blade cuts into the support block and eventually destroys the block after extended usage.